


Perfect

by LinnaeMR



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaeMR/pseuds/LinnaeMR
Summary: My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15

I stretched, smiling as Elrond pulled me closer. It was a beautiful day in spring. Flowers were blooming, the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. It hadn't taken much convincing Elrond to take a break from work and enjoy this wondrous day. We were both sitting sleepily in the shade of a small tree, my head lying on his chest and his chin tucked between my neck and shoulder. If I strained my ears I could hear children playing in the distance. There was the steady stream of running water with the twittering of bird song overhead. Turning my head and nuzzling my face against Elronds, I pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Elrond smiled into it before readjusting his grip on my frame. Sighing contently, I was sure nothing could ruin this perfect day.


End file.
